The Prey and the Predator
by Ichiko - Tenten
Summary: WHAT? HARRY? How could he? Drunk? Then why is he so rude now? HOW DARE HE! Want to find out the mystery? Read the first chapter and you will find out! I love the first chap.!
1. What happened and who did it?

A noise can be heard as someone walks down the corridor, a ghost? No… a cat? Not quit… crying? Yes that's is… someone is crying. From where is the noise coming from though? Turning in the hall to the left, only to find an empty room, walking further seeing a end one could turn left or right in. Listening…. The left! Down further into the dungeons… into the areas no longer in use. Where is this noise? Where is this noise coming from? Stopping and turning to the right there was a door. I'm pretty sure it's coming from here…. In the corner of the room was a shadow hunched over crying horrific sobs.

"Granger? What the h are you doing down here?" Draco asked eyes closed slightly, suspiciously. Taking a closer look, it looked like she was wearing a tan dress. No… she was NAKED! "Granger?"

"Go away Malfoy!" Hermione swiped her hand to get him to go away. Draco could smell something, oh he knew that smell all to well… "Granger, what happened?" Draco grabber her arm none too gently. "AH!" Hermione flinched and tried her hardest to get away from him. She had a look of fear in her eyes, something that he hadn't seen used towards him before and he wondered what could have scared the 'mud blood' so bad. He let go and she huddled farther into the corner if that were possible.

Sighing almost defeatedly, "Ok Granger… I won't touch you if you tell me what happened and who did it, got it?"

Hermione tried to hide her self even more now then before, a man had touch her again, she was scared. Something black and very soft, almost silky covered her. Draco had taken his outer robe off and put it over Hermione, trying to give her at least some comfort in his presence.

"Granger, I have a feeling you don't want anyone to know about this, am I correct?" Hermione nodded at Draco's assumption. "Then I suggest you tell me what happened and who did it... or it could be all over the school in three hours..." Draco knew he had friends in high places, he also knew he could use them to their limit and beyond.

Hermione looked at the ground for a silence moment before putting the robe on properly and sitting in the corner of the dusty floor. Oh yeah, that expensive robe was gonna have to be washed. Rinsed. Dried. And PRESSED! Crossing his arms over his chest Draco concentrated on what Hermione was about to say he didn't want to miss a beat.

"You know how our house won this last Quittich game? Well earlier our house all got together and had a HUGE party. I can safely say the only ones that did not get PLASTERED were Jenny and myself. Although I was so happy for the team that when he asked me to come down with him I didn't think much of it..." Hermione began to shiver, but before Draco could ask whom it was Hermione shockingly pressed on. "He brought me down into the dungeons and when I asked if we could go back he started to drag me, but... but when I was screaming no one could hear me. We were too far into the lost dungeons for anyone to hear me. He... He shoved me into this room... and... and..."

Hermione began to sob again and not shiver, but quake. Draco moved a little and began to rub Hermione's cheek, she flinched a little, but did not shy away. "It's ok... He isn't going to get you as long as I am here." Draco saying something nice to Hermione? The world must have ended or she had been knocked unconscious. "He pinned me to the ground and... and ripped my cloths off... OH GOD DRACO!" Hermione tensed and Draco seen her get whiter then he had ever seen a person get in his LIFE. "HARRY RAPED ME!"

It was then that Draco decreed that Harry would now be known as "Harry the Hunted", with Draco being the hunter. Draco had done some pretty low things in his lifetime, but rape. It was unthinkable! That was the one thing that he would NEVER do, even if his father ordered him to, he would die before he raped someone. It was like killing their soul, no. It was worse.

"Hermione, I will take you to the Griffindor tower, but I want you to take this." It was the last of his dreamless sleep potion and he thought Hermione would need it more then he did at this point. Hermione nodded and with Draco's help she got up, of course she was sore, she HAD been a virgin.

Once Hermione got to the Griffindor tower Draco told her not to let ANYONE see her, especially if she had a Slytherin robe on. As soon as Draco left she said the password and RAN up to her room. Everyone was asleep and she grabbed her pj's and put Draco's robe into her locker. She put on her pj's and before she fell sleep she drank the dreamless sleep potion Draco had provided for her. Little did she know what awaited her in the morning...

(((( So I know I haven't wrote much lately, but that's because I haven't had the inspiration to. BUT I decided to write a new fanfic, cept its a Her/Dra! I think its intersting... only thing is... is for some reason the ONLY song I am able to write this fanfic with is Seether feat. Amy lee - Broken. Weird huh? Anyone Please R&R!))))


	2. No more hiding

In the morning Hermione looked around and EVERYONE was gone. "Wow... I slept in for once." Getting out of bed seemed hard, after all she was very, very sore. "Oh yeah, that will hurt for a few days..." Not thinking she began silently crying as she went to her trunk to grab her robes. After getting dressed she went to close her foot locker when she noticed Draco's outer robe and tucked it back in the trunk. That has a terrible stain on it... Looks like I will have to wash it. It will probably have to be hand washed, its so delicate!

She got all her stuff and went down to the Great Hall, her stomach was protesting her sleeping in. Man I swear I will 'NEVER' sleep in again! Going inside, she sat by Ginny, a plate appeared and she piled all sorts of things on stuffing them into her mouth. "Umm... Herm? Are you ok?" Hermione swallowed and smiled too big. "Yeah! Why do you ask?" She giggled lightly, but that just made Ginny even more suspicious. "Well, for starters when you came in, you came all the way over here to sit by me. We are in two different years and normal you sit by the boys. For two, your smile was way to big to be genuine... I hate to say that, but Herm... A giant smile does not suit you. Also on top of that... you never... EVER... giggle like a giddy hufflepuff! There has got to be something wrong!"

Yup, this is it... She would have to blurt everything out now... what should she do! "Because! She is a stupid mudblood! I told her so just earlier! She is just whining like a little baby!" Draco laughed, but Hermione knew it wasn't a true 'evil' laugh. It was almost like he was forcing himself to say all of that...curious. "Go away you stupid Malfoy! No one needs YOUR kind around!" Ginny then turned to Hermione and proceeded to ask her. "Is this what is wrong?" The young Griffindor studied her face vigorously. Sighing Hermione replied, "Yes... Stupid MALFOY here is just calling me names again... It kinda got to me and I didn't want to say anything. I'm always crying to someone!" Draco had left the Great Hall and Hermione could feel a heated stare on her back. Oh no, she didn't have to look to know who it was... It was him.

Hermione thinking she had fed herself adequately thought of a diversion to leave. "OH NO!" She jumped up, "I feel asleep before I could get my potions research finished!" Hermione ran out of the Great Hall and kept running, where she was going she didn't know. Foot steps? NO! He was following her! SOMEONE HELP! She didn't tell anyone! No one would think anything of it if he followed her! Oh no somebody!

An arm jerked her around, "Whats wrong Granger?" Hermione looked terrified up at the boy. "Oh god... its... its only you Malfoy..." He knew what was going on. "Don't worry Granger, he won't get you." She stood up on her own and started to nervously rub her upper arms. "I could feel him starring at me... God, it," She breathed out and Draco could tell she was holding her breath. "BREATH GRANGER!" Hermione instantly let it out and looked at Malfoy. "Do you want to hide? I know a place you can hide for the entire day..."

"No, that's ok Malfoy. I need to get my work done, oh... and thanks for helping me out back there." Hermione pointed her thumb in the direction of the Great Hall. "Don't mention it... literately." With that he left.

"He is so strange!" She whispered and walked to the library to get a few books for her first class of the day. She walked in, got some books, checked out, and then walked out. "No more hiding. He hurt me... he will pay. He may be the boy who lived champion and protector of the good side, but he is not on MY good side. Oh what is that muggle saying... paybacks are a bitch? Well Harry, your paybacks will be hell..." Smiling almost evilly she walked to class.

(((I know my chapters are short, but I'm sorry It's just that it helps me write if I write smaller bits at a time. Also I know that they are WAY out of char. But so was Harry... its like a what if kinda thing so no bashing. You don't have to read it if you don't want too. BUT... I hope you like it... and if you are wondering about Draco's behavior ... well... you will just have to wait and find out! Later in the story it will explain! Please R&R!)))


	3. That Fateful Meeting

A bored and sad expression was printed on the young girls face as the Hogwarts castle slowly came into view " Please get your bags and trunks ready for our stop." The intercom spoke through the cabins in a manly yet feminine voice.

Slowly the young girl got out with her trunk, her bag, a broom, and a cage with a beautiful bird inside. The bird was small, with blue and gray feathers covering it. To Everyone's surprise it wasn't an owl, it was a falcon!

Forcefully loading her things into the carriage one other got in with her and they were off. It was night and it must be dinnertime for the young girl was STARVING. Finally at the Great Hall her and the other girl were announced. Tapping her glass lightly Professor McGonagall stood, "Settle down, please..." All the students instantly quiet except the Slytherins; they were all sniggering. "We have a couple of transfer students this year," She motions for them to come forward. "Celeste Empedmark." Celeste sat on the stool that the professor conjured up. The professor grabbed a hat and sat it atop her head. "Oh my dear... You're a Ravenclaw..." The girl blinked and headed to a certain table. Professor McGonagall motioned for me to come forward and so I did what the other girl did. "Mika Tesuka".

Hermione came in and sat at the Griffindor table and started pilling food on her plate. Hum... seems like we have a transfer student... No matter... Professor McGonagall motioned for a girl to come forward and she did what the other girl did. "Mika Tesuka". WHAT! Hermione nearly choked on her food.

Professor McGonagall set the hat on her head. Then out of no where the old hat yelled, "No doubt about it, Slytherin!" Mika looked at the flags, one was Orange with a lion ad the word Griffindor. The Second was Purple with a raven and the word Ravenclaw, the third one was Blue with a badger and the word Hufflepuff. The last one was Green with a snake and the word Slytherin on it. This was the one she was looking for. "Go sit with the other sixth years." McGonagall finally spoke.

Making her way down the rows Mika could hear snickering and whispers. "Look at her hair! " " Do you see the way she walks? Its like... a Griffindor!" Daggers were being thrown from her glares and the others quickly shut their mouths.

The head master rose, "Let the feast begin." Food appeared in front of Mika to her surprise she was very hungry.

Later Professor Snape came to her. "I am the head of Slytherin," Mika wanted to make a snood remark, but didn't think it the time for jokes. " You will listen to me or...pay the price." This earned curiosity so she replied, " And what is the price?" Snape glared and was about to show her what the price was when Mika cut in, "Hey I'm only listening to you Professor." This dawned on Snape and he knew he was cornered. "Yes well that is none of your business... till you step out of line." And with that he turned and left. Mika then smiled for the first time at Hogwarts and left to follow the Slytherin Prefect to the dormitories.

The next day their first class was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and they had it with the 'Griffindors'.

The next day Mika dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, put her hair up into a bun, and headed down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. Looking around she noticed few were even here. There was about twelve people at the Ravenclaw table, mostly 2nd and 3rd years; about 7 people at the Hufflepuff table, none at the Slytherins (everyone was still asleep) and two at the Griffindor table.

One of the people at the Griffindor table looked oddly familiar and since she used to live in London before she moved back to Japan, so she decided to ask if she knew her. So Mika started to walk to the other sixth year girl, she had brown wild hair, brown eyes, yes... she defiantly looked familiar. Poking the girl on the shoulder she thought about how the Griffindor reminded her of her old friend back when she was in the first grade of muggle school, but her friend would NEVER have been in 'Griffindor'. The girl in turn, turned around and gasped, "Its you!" Mika blinked, Could she be? "I can't believe you are in Slytherin Mika Mora!" Mika gasped, "HERMY!" Both the girls hugged each other, a great reunion was taking place in the Great Hall that morning. Everyone was looking wide-eyed at Slytherin and Griffindor friends!


	4. Finally a Peaceful Sleep

As people filled into the Great Hall they were staring at the girls curiously. Every now and then you would see one of them talking and the other one nodding, then a loud squeal, followed by another hug.

Harry Potter came in, followed by the usual Ronald Weasly and Hermione tensed. "Mia? You ok? You suddenly turned very, very... pale..." A boy from the Slytherin table was approaching and Mika sneered at him. She thought him being a Slytherin he would hound her, "Granger," At this Hermione relaxed a little and nodded. "Malfoy." He left, _What a weird conversation... Hum... _"Hermione?" "Yes?"

"Have you had your fill? I certainly have." Hermione nodded again, wiped her mouth and stood. "Oh Hermione!" A young red headed girl stood up. "And she is...?" "Ginny, Ginny Weasly. She is one of my friends here." Mika nodded and wished the girl Ginny would leave. She had to ask Mia a few questions and she didn't want them to be heard. "Hermione I got your books for you, Professor Sprout told me to give them to you yesterday and to tell you she forgot to give you the extra assignment you wanted." Mika's eyes bulged and then Ginny finally noticed her.

"Hermione... are... are you ok?" Ginny was obviously thinking Hermione was being held at wand point. "Oh yes, perfectly. Ginny, this is Mikazuki Yohiko, but I call her Mika." Mia raised her hand out toward her then turned to Mika. "Mika, this is Geneva Weasly, but everyone calls her Ginny." Mika nodded and she looked like she wanted to get out of there in QUITE a hurry. "Hi Ginny, I'm sorry to say hi and run, but we have to do something." Ginny eyed her suspiciously and Hermione looked between the too as they glared at each other. "Come on you two knock it off, you are both my good friends and I don't want you two fighting. Ginny, Mika is right we need to go discuss our recent project that Professor Sprout assigned us" She pointed to the homework and Ginny handed it over. "I was wondering when she was gonna give us that duel project she kept promising." Hermione bluffed so the fighting would stop and the two girls said their good-byes, leaving a stunned and thoroughly confused Ginny behind. _But I thought she was new...?_

"Jeez Mika why did you have to be so mean to the girl? She is only a fifth year for Pete sakes!" Hermione smiled and the girls headed to the library where it would look like they were studying, but they could really talk.

Finally reaching their destination they grabbed the necessary books and sat down. Opening their books Mika turned to face Hermione. "Spill..." Hermione blinked and noticed Mika's face was blank, but her eyes shown concern. "What are you--" "You know what I am talking about." Mika rolled her eyes," When that Potter kid showed up you tensed and he was staring at you all through breakfast. I could tell just by the look in his eyes he was lusting for you, so now... SPILL." Hermione gave up and sighed. "Alright... but just... don't tell anyone. You are after all the only one I know that I can confide in..." Mika nodded and Hermione spoke of what the great Harry Potter did and how the evil Draco Malfoy helped save her.

(((CLIFFHANGER! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Looks around dodgy like Please don't send the cliffhanger police! Anyhow I normally think about the good guy, the good guy, the good guy. Well for once in my book the good guy has become evil and the bad guy has become the hero...)))


End file.
